A Meal With A God
by Black-Rock-Shooter-X
Summary: North Kai says it's critical he sends Goku to Lord Beerus' (or Bills') Temple. When he gets there, the matter isn't urgent whatsoever. Why would Lord Beerus, God of Destruction, invite the Sayin over for a simple buffet? Does the God still wish to destroy Earth, or will he change his mind after a chat with the Universes greatest hero? (Takes place after Battle of the Gods Movie)


**So, I thought about how Beerus respects Goku, and Goku respects him, so my brain came up with this friendly get together. If you haven't seen Battle of the Gods movie yet, SPOILER WARNING! (You should see it though, cuz it's AWESOME!)**

**Enjoy this random DBZ fic of friendship(?) between two of the most powerful gods! :D**

:-:

Of all the places in the universe, he never would have expected to wind up in Lord Berrus' Temple... or castle... but it looked more like a Temple. Goku had no idea why Lord Berrus called for him, but North Kai said it was important, so he had to go.

When he arrived, it was... awkward to say the least.

"Goku. Long time... in Earth years of course."

"Yeah... two years." The Sayin said, scratching the back of his head out of nervousness.

"Do, come inside. Whis has prepared as feast fit for the Gods." Lord Beerus said, holding his hand out to the entrance of his tree-shaped Temple.

While walking to the dining room, Goku became curious as to why the God had invited him here.

"Uh, North Kai told me you wanted to talk with me about something... serious?"

"Nah. I told him that so he'd send you here."

"But... why?"

"What? A small talk over a meal too much for the Super Sayin god to handle?"

"No! It's just - "

"So what are you worried about?" Berrus asked, turning his head slightly to look at Goku while they walked. The Sayin sighed.

"Nothing."

:-:

As they began to eat, Goku felt more comfortable around the Destroyer God.

"So... it was really over a... pudding cup?" Goku asked, surprised by the Gods confession. Sure, he enjoyed food, but... not enough to destroy a whole planet over it!

"As crazy as it sounds..." Lord Beerus paused, sipping some fruit punch. "Yes. Though, Vegetas' wife did give me the what-for in the end." He explained, sipping the punch once more.

"Haha! Yeah... Bulma can be assertive. But she's also very nice once you get to know her. I've known her since I was a little kid." Goku said, wolfing down a piece of bread with butter.

"Is that right? It must have been quite the chore..." The God replied, looking rather curious. Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, I think I annoyed her more than she did me! If I was annoyed by her at all. All she really did to get on my nerves was hit me on the head occasionally."

"A lower life form scolding a God? How peculiar." Beerus chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't a God at the time let alone a normal Super Sayin. I hadn't even met Vegeta yet." Goku explained, downing a glass of Orange Juice.

"Ah, yes. You've mentioned that. He'd come to your planet in search of the 'Dragon Balls' as you call them."

"What else would you call them?" Goku asked.

"You see, on Namik, I refer to them as 'wishing orbs', but I suppose both titles imply the same usage of the starry spheres." Beerus replied. Goku laughed at the Gods response. "Something amusing, Sayin?"

"N-No no! It's just, you Gods and Kai's and lords always have such a fancy way of speaking." Goku said, looking rather curious himself. Beerus laughed at his expression.

"But of course! It's just the way we high classed deities speak... unlike you. You're definitely something else, Kakarot." Beerus said, sipping up the last of his punch. Goku laughed once more.

"Now you're starting to sound like Vegeta."

"Am I? Perhaps it's because we're both considered highly ranked."

"I'd be surprised. Vegeta calls himself 'Prince of all Sayins' at times, but that's just his pride speaking. He doesn't really think of himself as highly ranked as he used to, when he first sided with us in defeating Frieza. That's for sure." Goku said, placing a hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner. The feline God sighed.

"You did tell me during our fight he cared more about pride than you do."

"That's right. But he's a 'prince' so... I guess that'll never change for him."

"Indeed. He seems to be the stubborn one among your group."

"Yeah."

There was a silence between the two. There was a question Goku was itching to ask the God sitting before him.

"Hey, Lord Beerus?"

"Hmm?"

"I never got to ask you... why did you come looking to fight me in the first place?" The Sayin leaned over the table, extremely curious.

"Ah, yes. Well, I suppose you have a right to know. After all it was your home planet I almost destroyed." Lord Beerus closed his eyes in thought. "I was for told of an arch rival, whose strength was close to my own."

"The Super Sayin God?"

"Precisely. I wanted a challenge - someone I could test my true strength on, since I hadn't done so in a long time."

"So... you just wanted to prove to me you were stronger, and I never stood a chance?"

"That's the idea."

Goku was silent for a moment or two, then laughed.

"You powerful beings are all the same." He said, smiling his signature goofy smile.

"And just what do you mean by those words exactly?" Beerus said, frowning slightly, not knowing why the Sayin found his explanation amusing.

"You're always looking for a challenge! Someone 'worthy' of taking you on. Looking at it all, I guess I'm not so different when it comes to testing my abilities."

"Indeed. You had quite the fire power in our battle."

"Well, at least you knew when to quit. It'd be a bummer for either one of us to die."

"..."

Beerus was silent now. A thought was forming in his mind, and he was daring enough to speak it.

"Sayin... are you implying you'd be brought down if I was to die in battle with you?" The God opened his eyes, and his cat-like pupils narrowed. Goku nervously chuckled.

"Well... yeah, you could say that."

Lord Beerus was surprised by this response. Someone whose planet almost got turned to rubble was... happy he was alive?

"Surely you're pulling at my leg, Goku."

"Nope. I'm completely honest! It's not everyday I get to battle a God. Even if the power I acquired wasn't my own, it was a unique experience to say the least!" Goku said, smiling. Beerus didn't know what to say. "Plus, look at the bright side! My Super Sayin powers have benefited too. I'm glad I was able to also strengthen my own power without the need to borrow it. So... thanks, Beerus." Goku said, extending his hand out to the God. Said God was surprised to say the least.

"I'm... sorry." Lord Beerus said, standing from the table, looking down at the empty and half-full plates. "I'm afraid you've rendered me speechless, Goku." The God said, fearing he'd stutter in his words. Goku looked at him surprised.

They stayed like that until Goku couldn't contain his amusement. He laughed loudly at the feline Gods expression. He seemed even more flustered now that his 'archrival' was getting a good laugh out of his struggle to come up with a response. Goku noticed how embarrassed he looked, and eventually stopped laughing. He flew over the table and landed next to Lord Beerus. The Gods ears slightly flattened at the Sayins movement.

"Gosh, I didn't think saying 'thank you' would offend you. Sorry about that." Goku laughed nervously.

"You're one to laugh a lot, I see." Lord Beerus remarked. Goku only smiled, placing a hand on the feline Gods shoulder as a friendly gesture. Beerus, not being used to friendly contact, flinched slightly, but didn't move away.

"I guess so. But hey, I'm glad you knew when to quit. You're... different than most 'destroyers' to say the least." Goku said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lord Beerus replied, brushing past the Sayin.

"You should! You have standards, unlike Frieza, Cell, and definitely Majin Buu." Goku turned towards the God, who had his back turned to him, his tail swishing side to side slightly.

"I don't know about that. However, I will say this." Lord Beerus turned towards Goku. "You may not be at my level, but putting that aside you did prove yourself to be the Super Sayin God I was looking for, and you put up a good fight - something I haven't experienced in quite a while. I do respect you for that." Beerus took a few steps in the Sayins' direction. "And you surrendered - another thing few fighters I faced have done. Perhaps one or two at most."

Goku nodded. He was happy to hear that one of the most powerful beings - a God at that - respected him for his power as well as his modesty. However, there was still something Goku needed answered.

"So... are you still planning on fighting me again. You know, to destroy Earth and all." Goku asked, scratching the back of his head - something he often did out of nervousness. Lord Beerus smirked, his cat eyes narrowing at the pupils. This sudden change in expression worried Goku immensely, making him frown and his fists tighten. Beerus chuckled and sighed.

"After some thought, I figured - despite my promise - I'd be a waste. Besides, Earth does have fine cuisine." The God said. It took Goku a moment. He blinked a few times - completely silent, then he laughed as well. He was relieved that Lord Beerus understood, or... at least he thought he did. This drove the Sayin to cease his laughter, and ask yet another question. He walked up to look at Beerus straightforward, for this question he wanted answered above all else.

"Beerus. Have you ever... loved someone? Like I love my family and friends?" Goku asked, slowly drawing out his words. Lord Beerus closed his eyes and thought for a response.

"Hmm. An excellent question. Let's see..." The God looked to the side, then back at Goku. "This 'love' emotion is taking it a bit far. However, I would say I've experienced a deep regard or sense of care for another - one who is not of this universe, but another of the twelve universes I've mentioned." Beerus said. Goku seemed more curious now than ever at this confession.

"Really? Who?" Goku asked, nearly jumping up and down in his boots.

"You wish to know that badly?"

"Yeah! I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"Well... alright." Lord Beerus said as he jumped, and then began to hover in a sitting position next to Gokus' chair. "Sit. I don't know how long this will take."

"Ok." The Sayin replied, sitting next to the hovering God.

"I was much younger than I am now. For human, and even Sayin years, that was a very long time ago. I'm not sure if planet Vegeta even existed at the time, let alone planet Earth. Putting time lines aside, I was on my way to another one of the twelve universes that make up the multiverse. There, I was scheduled to meet with the being who assumed the same role in that universe as I do in this one - a destroyer god."

"So... you can travel to other universes if you're a god? Or... what?"

"Technically speaking, yes. The Supreme Kai doesn't have nearly as much power as I, but if he acquired power from other Kai's, he too could perhaps travel to one of the twelve universes."

"Oh. So the more power you have, the easier it is to go to other universes?"

"Precisely. Going back to my tale, I was meeting with the destroyer of that universe. Word in the galaxy was she was in possession of a sacred stone of sorts, but it required the power of two gods to unlock its secrets. In return for helping her, she'd share the stones mysteries with me. Much to my surprise, the stone contained the key to unlocking a part of my power I didn't know existed at the time, for I was young and knew little compared to what I know now of a Gods true power potential."

"So it was a _goddess_, eh?" Goku cut in, smirking. Beerus cleared his throat and looked to the side.

"Indeed. Anyways - "

"Was she pretty and kind? Or did she have a bad temper like _someone else_ I know?" Gokus' smirk widened, and he laughed a bit too. Lord Beerus didn't appreciate the reference, but brushed it off and continued with his story.

"Like I was saying, the stones secrets helped me to improve my power as a God. I can honestly say that if it weren't for that stone, I wouldn't be the powerful God I am today - "

"You mean if it weren't for _her_, you wouldn't be the powerful God you are today." Goku cut in, winking at Beerus.

"Must you comment every time I bring the Goddess up?"

"Yup! What was her name anyways?"

Beerus sighed. "If you must know, her name was Noreen, Goddess Noreen. Satisfied?"

"She's the one you had a 'deep regard' for?" Goku asked in a cocky tone.

Beerus closed his eyes, rather irritated at the Sayins' curiosity. Very, very, _very_ irritated. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat and answered his question, trying his best to hide any sign of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes. She was. However, like I said, I was young at the time - naive and curious."

"Did you and her become _good___friends?" Goku asked. Beerus really halted where this conversation was going. He wanted nothing more than to blow up something - anything. However, his sensei told him to keep a better watch over his temper after the incident with Earth, so he calmed himself and tried to steer their little talk to a less violent road. Beerus chuckled a bit at the memories, and mostly how naive he was back then.

"It wasn't a quick meeting, I'll tell you that much."

"So..."

"_Yes_. We became friends of sorts. The problem was my lack of knowledge. Whis never taught me of 'feelings' before, so I had no idea what I was experiencing. She knew, and when she told me, let's just say... I didn't take it so well." Beerus explained. He really didn't want to talk about it further, but he knew Goku would push the answer out of him one way or another. He ceased hovering to pour himself another glass of punch. He took a sip as his Sayin guest asked yet another question.

"So, you were afraid of rejection?" He spoke his question slowly, trying to think of why anyone would reject a God. Beerus nearly choked on the fruit flavored liquid.

"Not at all! I simply couldn't believe that a God was capable of such low-leveled emotions!"

"Low-leveled?" Goku raised a brow.

"You see, before Whis had taught me about love, I believed that Gods who felt those kinds of emotions were weak - letting them get in the way of their better judgement, and eventually power." Beerus explained. He was really ticked now. He wasn't used to talking about this to anyone other than his mentor, but for some reason... Goku seemed approachable. Maybe it was just him. He was flustered about it either way. Here he was, Lord Beerus the Destroyer, speaking about his past to his supposed archival - definitely something you don't hear about.

"Well... I can see why you'd think that at the time, but what about now?" The Sayin asked, suddenly perking up, expression wise - with his signature goofy smile. Lord Beerus, though confused about his sudden change of expression, thought about his views on love and compassion now. He laughed.

"I'm a destroyer, Goku."

"So? Anyone's capable of changing. I don't mean the foes I've faced in the past of course, but you showed mercy - something I wouldn't expect a destroyer God to do."

"Me showing mercy? Are you suggesting I'm weak, Sayin?" Beerus said, his right ear twitching to match is irritation. Goku put his hands up in defense and shook his head.

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you speak of such things... as mercy?"

"_Well I don't know_. Let's see... you spared the Earth, twice - "

"I told you, it'd be a waste of my energy!"

" - and you caught me when I was about to fall to Earth, and most likely burn up from the planets gravitational pull." Goku said, satisfied with the Gods blankly-surprised expression.

"I... you..." Beerus struggled to come up with a logical explanation for his merciful and somewhat - dare he think it - _kind_ actions. Goku laughed for a moment or two. The feline Gods ears flattened slightly - an indicator of feeling uncomfortable or awkward. In this case... it was both. _Damn_. Goku stopped his laughter when he realized he was making Beerus feel embarrassed again. But how could he not laugh at _that_ expression? The Sayin stood from his chair, and walked over to Lord Beerus, who was standing next to the punch bowl still - his hold on the cup tightened when Goku placed a hand on his shoulder like he'd done previously.

"Beerus, I get you're a destroyer God and all, but that doesn't mean you can't be... nice once and a while, does it? You were quite the center of attention at Bulmas party, other than Bulmas herself." Goku said, offering some sort of comforting words to the most likely irritated God. "I mean... you don't have to be so ruthless all the time right?" The Sayin said, patting the Gods shoulder lightly. Beerus backed away from the Sayin by a few steps, and turned his back toward him.

"I thought I made it clear. I'm a _destroyer_."

"And I thought _I_ made it clear. You don't have to be like that all the time!"

"_What's it to you?!_" Beerus shouted, suddenly. Goku flinched at the sudden change of his voice, backing up a bit. The Sayin remained silent, waiting for the God to speak.

"I have to. I'm a destroyer God, and it's what I do. Simple as that." Beerus explained. Goku frowned. He sensed something in Beerus' tone. There was irritation and a smidge of anger, but... there was something else too.

"Just because of your title doesn't mean you're a monstrous God. You proved that during our fight."

"Why are you so interested in my troubles, Sayin?" Beerus asked, turning his gaze toward Goku, eyes narrowing.

"Well, being a God seems a bit much to handle sometimes. I... could see why you could lose your temper so easily. It's a lot of stress." Goku said. Beerus smirked and turned around to fully face him.

"That's actually the complete opposite in terms of my duties as a deity."

"Oh..."

"But you're not so far off when speaking of my rank." Lord Beerus explained, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Maintaining a reputation this high can be... distressing."

"That's why you kept saying you'd keep your promise as a Destroyer God."

"Indeed."

"Ah. It makes a lot more sense now."

"As it should."

"So... why didn't you?"

"I said it was a waste. What more do you wish to know?"

"Well... you said you respected me." Goku recalled. Beerus smirked at that.

"I do. You proved yourself to be the Super Sayin God I was searching for. I... suppose I should thank you for fulfilling the prophecy." Beerus said. Goku laughed a bit.

"Never thought you'd be thanking me."

"Well, there's a first for everything." Beerus sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Only goes to show... anyone can change if they want." Goku said. Lord Beerus' smirk widened. He didn't know how, but there was something about this Sayin that gets to him. Either that, or he's lost his mind. Beerus chuckled at the thought.

"Perhaps."

"See? That's the idea!"

"So it is." Berrus said, moving to the end of the table, taking a seat. "How about some sushi? I've tried it once, but didn't get the chance to sample all of it. Luckily, Whis got the recipi." Berrus motioned to a colorful platter of all kinds of fish. Goku smiled - happy to the Lord Beerus, God of Destruction, act not-so-destructive for once. He took a seat across from Beerus, breaking apart some chopsticks.

"Then lets eat."

:-:

**Idk... the movie was really good. Beerus/Bills is my new fav character. I might make a sequel to this.**

**I like to think of Goku and Beerus as that kind of frienemy connection.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Reviews appreciated :)**


End file.
